Baby Don't Go
by menacingsunshine8
Summary: Is it easy for a guy like Inuyasha Newman to let go someone he was really devoted into? What are the stupid things he would do just to get Kagome back? Inuyasha's POV


**Baby Don't Go**

**by: get-crunked**

**Inspired by the song: Baby Don't Go by Fabulous&T-pain**

Damn. Three fucking weeks without Kagome, three fucking weeks without her beside me, it's been three fucking weeks without her in my bed. But those three fucking weeks... she's been on my mind, and she stayed there for three weeks and I feel as though I'm not a man anymore. I can't go with my friends and go clubbing, I tried but I can't, I'd only see her there. I tried everything, I need to get her out of my system. Every time I go out of this house, I only see her and it hurts to see her with some other dude. But if I stay here... in this house... I still see her... Damn. I live in a condominium where we both used to live in. Together, even our answering machine on the telephone still her voice, the calendar... it still has the mark on November 5th as our anniversary, on my bedside table, there stood about three pictures of her, I still have some of her clothes on our closet. Shit I just can't get myself to throw those things away! Man I can't stand it! I can't forget her! I want her back! I thought it would be easy but its hard for me to let her go... I guess Kagome is different from other girls I've been with. I never ever regret a break up, but how come Kagome is different?

"Yo man what's up? You coming or what?" I should've known. It's Miroku, the one and only Miroku Manley, who could only think is good times, but to be honest... that's what I've been before this whole Kagome as my woman is over...

I club almost every night, I change my girlfriend like I'm changing my shirt, them people call me the player, or the user, many girls hate me now I bet including Kagome.

"Yo man, I think I'll pass this time..." he cuts me off when he entered my unit without even knocking, phone on his ear, Patron on his other hand, a wide grin on his face. Coming in without knocking, the Patron, the Grin. That could only mean one thing... he's throwing a party... In my house.

"Too late Newman!" he said walking past the coat hanger while tossing the bottle of Patron on my lap. " Party at here,seven." he said as he snatch the joystick from me.

"Why?"

"Man, c'mon it's Friday, it's time to party" Miroku replied with a relaxed tone. I hate it when he does that. Barging in to my house, trying to take my PS3 away from me, and most of all throwing a party at my place without my permission knowing that Kagome and I just... fuck... broke up... I hate saying that.

"Fine. Who is coming?"

"...eehhh same people, oh I met this hot chick and she is coming! And me as a good friend... I'm giving you the first dibs! eh? eh?" he explained while poking my arms.

It's obviously that Miroku is ALREADY wasted, I know... and YOU know that Miroku don't talk like this except when he's drunk.

"I'm not interested..." I tried my best to say that as if I am not interested, because I'm not. I'm for reals this time.

"That's bullshit," he said.

"Wha d'ya mean bullshit?"

"It's bullshit. C'mon I know why you can't go clubbing anymore, I know why ... Its because of Kagome eehhh?" Miroku won't take his eyes off my flat screen. "To tell you the truth... I think that is the gayest thing I have ever heard... or seen... I mean what? a girl coming in between us? we've been friends since... oh since god knows when, and now a girl comes in between us and we don't cruise anymore..."

It's official... Miroku Manley is drunk! And it's only what 5:30 in the afternoon and he's drunk. But you know what? I think whatever speech he just said, I think something about that is true... I did let a girl come in between us, the great Miroku Manley and Inuyasha Newman, whose all the girls dying to be with.

"...know what Manley?" I say this time with a grin. A wicked grin.

"Pfft! What?"

"... I think that speech IS the gayest thing you ever heard... or the gayest thing I have ever heard... man how much did you drink?"

"... two... three... Five... who knows?" Miroku rolls his eye.

"Eh aren't you gonna take that?" I point at his phone, vibrating.

Miroku snapped his phone open, sighing then saying his customary greeting: "Eh is yo boy Manley... what you want?" After that said, he frowned and then grinned, and looks at me with a smirk.

"Hey! Sango!" he smirked wider. "It's that Hot chick I'm talking about..." he lean closer to me while he covers the phone's receiver.

"Uh huh... yeah 7:00... Room 101... yup Oakwood's... Oh sure bring everyone!" with that he hang up.

Miroku looks at me then we both yelled out: Semper Fi! This is going to be high! But shawties going to be low low OH MY! So let's get this party started!! HEH!

"Come on Newman we have about an hour and a half to get this unit a hotspot for a party!" Miroku continued after we said our party oath. "Right, then I'm off to the store to grab stuff..." I say as I reach for my keys.

--

The party was great. It's already 7:30 in the morning and my head is throbbing from last night. But I did have some fun, but still I didn't like the girl so I happily gave her to Miroku.

Shit. Can someone turn the fucking alarm off?! Its goddamned irritating!

Saturday.

So what's my plan? Obviously my world doesn't revolve as much as it does when Kagome and I still together, I always have plans with her.

My Phone is ringing.

"Inuyasha..."

Sesshoumaru... I should've known.

"What do you want from me Sesshoumaru?"

"Do you not remember?"

"What the fuck? Just spill it!"

" Today is my wedding rehearsal. Unfortunetly Kagura wants you to be here..."

"For what is it the maid of horror thing?" my voice is still sleepy.

There was a long pause.

"Something like that. But little brother, are you a woman?"

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"One: it's maid of _honor_, and two its called the best man..."

Sesshoumaru can be really irritating.

"And you pick me as your best man because?" Seriously I can't remember why, and how he picked me as his bestman.

"Kagura did, and your mother, I have no choice for the matter, its one of those 'female tag teams'"

Seriously, Sesshoumaru could never have a sense of humour. "Sure. Whatever. What time is this thing again?"

"You can start now."

So after that I went to take a shower and put on some 'nice looking clothes' -as what Kagome use to say- and I drove myself to Sesshoumaru's house. Honestly this is the first time I'm having a fucking rehearsal in this wedding and the wedding is in two weeks I think, and I don't even know who else is going to be in the 'crew'

"Inuyasha!" my cousin Angeline said as she clung to me, she's 15 years old, really hyper.

"Hey Angie..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Where are the others?"

"Inside." she said simply then she tangled her arms around me, this is normal, trust me. "So I have to tell you about Chris!"

Oh no here she goes again with her boy problems, but the way she say it... it doesn't sound like it's a problem.

"I see you have a new boyfriend? Who knows you might be the next one to marry after Sesshoumaru's wedding..."

"No. I might be after your wedding. Kagome's inside by the way"

What? Kagome is where?

"What?" I curse my self for sounding soo unsure.

"Kagome's inside. She's one of the Bride's maid."

Fuck. She's everywhere!

" Oh I see... hey Angie could you please tell Sesshoumaru and Kagura that I stopped by and..."

"Inuyasha!"

"Fuck..." I muttered as I see Kagura walking towards me and Angie.

"Kagura." I said firmly.

"Good you made it!"

"I guess I did..."

"Why don't you come inside!" Gosh Kagura is never really this happy, she's more of a bossy and an arrogant bitch, I don't know what Sesshoumaru had seen on her, but Sesshoumaru can be a bossy and arrogant bastard himself, so I guess they're match made from heaven... or for that matter hell. But Kagura can be really nice sometimes, so I guess I wouldn't call them match made from hell.

"I'm really glad you can make it! Kagome is inside by the way she's one of my brides maid,"

"Yeah Angie told me..." I muttered.

"My Wedding is in two weeks and we're supposed to have rehearsal but Sesshoumaru got it wrong it supposed to be a party, everyone's going to be here and you get to meet the brides maid..." Kagura smirks.

"What?"

" Oh nothing, just have fun." her smirk grew wider.

After a few more minutes of being alone by the punch table, I saw the most devastating scene: Kagome on other man's arms.

She stood there with Kouga Wolfe, damn bastard I knew all along why he gives Kagome those fucking chocolates.

"Hey Inuyasha" Kouga's usual mock greeting was heard. Kagome threw one last glance at me and she was a bit shocked but then it was replaced by the look on her face in which one would indicate that she's trying to make me look like a jealous fuck. My mind went black and the next thing I knew was, Sesshoumaru grabbing my arms while I hear Kouga yelling out a profanity while Kagome tries to shush him.

"Get the fuck outta here, Kouga!"

" Why don't you?" he yelled back.

"Kouga! Shut up!" Kagome shushed as she used herself as a barrier between me and Kouga. She's all over him.

"Enough with this foolishness you two!" My older brother finally stepped in. "Inuyasha what is this all about?" he turned a deadly glare towards me.

" Why don't you ask that idiot who tries to steal my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Kouga echoed. "Well the last time heard Kagome is not your girlfriend anymore!"

"Why you-"

" Kouga stop it! C'mon!" Kagome ushered him outside, throwing one last glance towards me, Kagome only shook her head and then turned to leave.

"Chicken shit!!!"

"Inuyasha stop it!" Sesshoumaru warned.

I pulled away from his grasp while I straighten up my polo, everyone seemed to be looking at me, what the fuck is their problem? Haven't they seen someone fighting before? I strolled away from the crowd and sat by the bench where I thought no one would disturb me, but that was when Angie came up and decided to ruin my time alone to think.

"Inuyasha?" she began.

"Angie, just leave me alone for now please..."

There was a pause.

"I haven't told you about Chris..." she grinned at me like nothing happened. That's Angie alright.

"Alright, why don't you sit here and tell me about... Tommy..."

"Chris," she corrected, frowning.

"I'm just playing..." I sighed catching Kagome and Kouga again, Kagome was tending to Kouga's left eye which I think I punched.

I stare at them, feeling a heavy burden on my back. Jealousy maybe. I tried to listen to Angie's story, but I can't seem to take my mind off Kagome and Kouga on each other's arms. I thought that party last night really made me move on, I thought everything is all right, but I just can't let her go... no matter what I do. She'd still be there

* * *

Notes: well first chapter please review! 


End file.
